


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, DJ Malik, I hope that's okay, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but no actual details, cute best man speeches, flirting through music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey, Liam,” Louis asks before Niall’s best man can escape to the dancefloor with everyone else. “Who’s the DJ?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, that’s Zayn Malik. He’s a good friend of ours. Why?” Liam asks, curiosity sparking in his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I’m going to marry that man.” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PigSlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/gifts).



> PigSlay,
> 
> I tried to give you what you wanted so I hope I succeeded in that. There are mentions of sex but nothing is described or anything. I hope you don't mind. I really hope you like this. 
> 
> A/N: There are links to all the songs in this fic in case you are wondering what they sound like. I'll try to make an 8tracks playlist when I have time so that you can have them all in one place.

“One of the first things I learned about Harry is that nudity is nothing to be ashamed of. For him, anyway. Us normal people prefer to cover up when there are fifty plus people hanging round to celebrate our birthdays.”

There was a wave of laughter from the guests listening to Louis’ speech. Some because they were all too aware of Harry’s propensity to take off his clothes. Others because they were _at_ the party Louis is speaking of and remember it well.

Harry grins that embarrassed smirk he gets when people pick on him, nodding along good-naturedly while his brand new husband laughs at his side. Niall wasn’t at that particular party but he is already very familiar with Harry’s lack of shame.

“Anyway,” Louis continues when the laughter has died down, “What I’m very inadequately trying to say is that Harry has no problem laying himself bare to people. Not _just_ physically.”

There’s another light round of laughter but it’s quiet enough for Louis to talk over, so he does, holding the microphone a little tighter.

“There aren’t enough people in this world that properly appreciate how open and honest Harry is about... just, _everything_. They don’t seem to realize just how fearless you have to be to let someone see everything that you are. To stand there naked and waiting to be judged. Luckily, Niall is one of the precious few who saw that for the gift it really is.”

Louis watches as Harry and Niall turn to each other brimming with happiness, Harry beaming at Niall with pride and Niall looking at Harry with utter adoration.

“It probably helps that if you get him enough pints, Niall is just as likely to lose his trousers.”

Harry and Niall both laugh along with their families and friends. _Family_ , Louis corrects in his head. They’re joined now. They have one big, happy family from this day forward.

“But seriously, I’m glad you found each other,” Louis raises the glass of champagne in his other hand, finishing up his toast. “May you have a long and happy marriage, full of love, laughter, and many naked nights. Preferably behind closed doors.”

Everyone raises their glass as they chuckle at Louis’ toast and drink to Harry and Niall.

Finished with his toast, Louis returns to his seat at Harry’s other side and awaits Liam’s speech.

“Well,” Liam starts with a grin. “That’ll be a hard act to follow…”

Louis quickly loses focus on Liam’s speech as Harry turns to him.

“Nice speech,” Harry whispers.

“Only the best for you, Hazza,” Louis answers with a grin as he reaches over and pats Harry’s shoulder. He’s proud of his best friend. Harry’s found something amazing and at such a young age. Louis only feels a slight twinge of jealousy that Harry got it right so fast while Louis’ still searching. He’s not surprised though. If anyone deserves complete and total happiness, it’s Harry Styles.

One speech fades into the next, each duller than the last (Louis thinks most of these people are already a bit tipsy and just hoping to get some wedding nookie) until a blast of music plays just as Niall’s second cousin, twice-removed stands to take his turn at the microphone. Everyone turns to stare at the DJ booth on the other side of the reception hall as the music bids one and all to “[Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q).”

The tactic to halt the endless string of toasts would be enough to endear the DJ to Louis but it certainly doesn’t hurt that the man is gorgeous. His hair flops over his eyes as he bounces along to the music and he’s got an untied bowtie hanging from his neck over his formal, white button up. He looks loose, free, and Louis envies him a bit.

Louis is jostled from his thoughts as Harry and Niall stand to take the DJ’s advice, Niall trailing happily behind his husband as Harry leads him to the dancefloor. The thumping rhythm of his opening song cuts off as the DJ brings a microphone to his lips once Harry and Niall are in place to dance.

“First dance as a married couple. I have the perfect song for you two,” he announces with a smirk just as a bit of piano filters out. Harry takes one of Niall’s hands and places the other on his shoulder, allowing Niall to lead. “[So, do you remember, with your white dress on](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18yJeIBOPio)…” 

When Harry hears the lyrics to the song, his arms drop and he turns to the DJ, laughing like he only does when he’s embarrassed. “That was _one time_ ,” Louis hears his yell over the music even from where he’s still sitting at the wedding party table.

Everyone laughs because _only Harry_. Louis joins in, shaking his head fondly and watching as Harry turns back to Niall, still willing to dance. Other than the white dress bit, it’s still a pretty fitting song declaring that “I never knew that I could love someone the way that I love you”.

When the song is over, Harry’s mum approaches and asks if she can dance with Niall. Harry reluctantly gives up his husband and the DJ responds. “[Everytime you go-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKYQNUO1hkY),” spills from the speakers and Harry plays along pouting and reaching out for Niall like he wants him back.

Niall shakes his head playfully but blows a kiss to Harry and the music abruptly changes to “[baby, you don’t have to worry, I’ll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you-ou-ou-ou](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXpdct_RfvY)”.

Laughter fills the reception hall and the DJ quits playing around long enough to start something that people can dance to. But even the dulcet tones of someone singing about [love beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_NbBqULzu0) don’t distract Louis from the man at the booth.

“Hey, Liam,” Louis asks before Niall’s best man can escape to the dancefloor with everyone else. “Who’s the DJ?”

“Oh, that’s Zayn Malik. He’s a good friend of ours. Why?” Liam asks, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

“Because I’m going to marry that man,” Louis says, more to himself than Liam. He’s hot and he has a sense of humor. Louis is absolutely certain that there’s more to the lad than that but it’s a pretty impressive start.

Liam chuckles, straightening his jacket. A sure sign that he’s working up his courage to ask one of the bridesmaids to dance. Louis vaguely wonders if it will be Harry’s sister or Niall’s cousin. “I’m sure Zayn would love to know he’s getting married. Should I inform him of his newly engaged status?”

“I can do my own dirty work, thank you,” Louis replies, fixing his fringe as he stands to follow Liam. He knows he looks pretty dashing in his tux. Now, he just has to get the DJ to see him.

“Do you take requests?” Louis asks once he reaches the booth.

Zayn’s eyes rise from his mixing board to see who’s addressing him. And then he just, sort of, doesn’t remove his gaze, delightedly taking in the view before him. “That depends on if it’s rubbish or not.”

“Well, I’d just like to make a special request for the newlyweds,” Louis offers, leaning closer.

“Alright, what is it? I’m not saying I’ll play it, but you’ve got me curious now,” Zayn smirks. Why is that so hot? That shouldn’t be hot.

“See, I had this idea…”

*

“We have a special request for the newlyweds,” Zayn says into his mic, winking when Harry and Niall smile his way. “May you enjoy your new titles. Husband, spouse, …ball and chain.”

Nick Jonas’ “[Chains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8UX2bbCHJw)” starts playing and Louis laughs into his hand as Niall and Harry glare playfully at Zayn.

“You’re not supposed to know what we do in the bedroom, perv,” Niall yells, laughing gleefully as Zayn winces at the mental image of his friends tying each other down. Harry no doubt makes it worse by pulling Niall close and grinding up on him as the song continues. His own mother has to cover her eyes and turn away as she laughs, Niall enjoying Harry’s dance a little too much.

Louis has tears in his eyes by the time the dance is over. He wipes them away, calming down as the music comes to a halt.

 Zayn starts another, more appropriate song. Something about [not being perfect but loving endlessly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWWSo_kdaZ0). Then, he turns to Louis. “Well, that was fun.”

Louis bites his lip and stares up at Zayn alluringly. “There’s more where that came from.”

“Is there?” Zayn retorts with a quirked eyebrow.

“Lots.”

 

*

 

Sometime in the middle of the reception, the cake is cut and Harry feeds Niall his first bite very sweetly. Niall smashes Harry’s in his face and then proceeds to gross everyone out by kissing it off. Harry doesn’t seem to mind though.

 

*

 

Louis thinks, overall, he’s probably having a better night than the grooms. Zayn keeps alternating between taking the piss out of Harry and Niall and flirting with Louis, all from the comfort of his booth.

It starts with Zayn playing a song about making someone fall for him without having to move [from where he’s standing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nPr3qjR844). It’s subtle, could easily be about the grooms and, at first, Louis doesn’t realize what the man is doing. But then Zayn catches his eye and plays Sam Smith’s “[Leave Your Lover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=182TRJq9Zt8).”

While some people give Zayn incredulous looks for playing the ballad at Niall’s wedding, Niall seems to find it funny. He must have some clue what Zayn is doing.

Louis, in the meantime, signals vehemently over his dancing partner’s shoulder that the man is _not_ his lover. Just because he’s danced three times with James Corden doesn’t mean anything. He's simply being polite.

Next, Zayn plays a song that begs Louis to “[let me kiss you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4cdfRohhcg)”. Louis just may do that before the night is over.

Right now, Zayn’s playing John Legend’s “[P.D.A (We Just Don’t Care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwbNesQeods))” because Harry and Niall have disappeared in the bathroom together. Louis’ got it on pretty good authority that they went in there to have post wedding/pre honeymoon sex. And by good authority, he means that he knows personally because he accidentally went in there to use the loo. What was he thinking? He should know better than to go to the _bathroom_ to have wee. _Well_ , …he actually should when Harry and Niall are in the vicinity. He swears he’s going to get Harry back one day. He’s certain that Harry was the instigator.

Harry exits the bathroom first, pink cheeked but smirking, shameless. Louis knows they’ve staggered their exit to make it look like they weren’t in there doing anything inappropriate but, really, Niall should have known better than to send Harry out first. He has to know that everyone knows what they were doing because right after Louis had found them in there and tattled to Zayn, the DJ had lifted his mic and gone “where have the grooms vanished to? …Better hold it if you have to take a wee”, and then the song had begun. There are speakers in the bathrooms too so Louis knows they couldn’t have missed it.

Once Niall and Harry have both returned to the dancefloor, and Niall has stopped being the shade of a tomato, Zayn goes back to playing sweet wedding tunes that they can slow dance to. Starting the last round of dances off with a song about getting it right only [once in a lifetime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPdaxcwhEag).

Before Louis knows it, the grooms need to leave to catch their flight for their honeymoon. Zayn announces that it’s time for everyone to get in their final congratulations to the couple and then proceeds to play Fefe Dobson’s “[Take Me Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeJ9Nvzp8VY)”.

Harry and Niall make a break for it to the whoops and hollers of their guests, the light chittering of birdseed hitting the ground, and, somewhere in the background, some boyband singing about [having an uncontrollable libido](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7W8hbdhX8).

Louis swears he’s in deep trouble. Zayn’s played right into his heart all night.

He waves goodbye to his mates as they disappear over the horizon and turns to go inside and start the grueling task of cleaning up. If he spends more time flirting with Zayn than cleaning… Well, that’s what Liam’s there for, isn’t it?

 

*

 

“One of the first things I learned about Louis, was that he had a mischievous streak a mile wide.”

Louis thinks he might be offended that people are already laughing, if he wasn’t so deliriously happy.

“You’re all laughing because you know what I’m talking about,” Harry grins out at all the people looking up at him. “The first time I met him was in primary school. He was this cool, older kid that actually wanted to play with me. I questioned whether we should be playing in the equipment shed but Louis said “trust me” and he just looked so sure of himself so, I did. Of course, we got in trouble.”

Louis sees Zayn turn to him, a smile in his eyes and the word “troublemaker” forming quietly on his lips. Louis kicks him under the table. “Shut up. You love it,” he whispers back.

“I was sitting in the headmaster’s office, crying because I was afraid of what my mother was going to do. And Louis turned to me and said, ‘what’s the matter, kid? You can’t have an adventure without risking a little trouble’,” Harry smiles over at his best mate and Louis winks back. “He was absolutely right. I’ve spent the past fifteen years having adventures with Louis. But now he’s got another partner for his adventures.”

If Louis’ isn’t mistaken, Harry’s eyes are looking a little shiny.

“Zayn,” Harry continues, “First of all, welcome to the family. And second, I guess you’re the one Louis will be getting into trouble now, so thanks for taking that off my shoulders.”

Zayn laughs along with everyone else, hand warm and loving on Louis’ thigh.

“Mum, did you hear that? You can’t blame me anymore. Whatever happens now, Zayn did it.”

Anne shakes her head fondly at Harry’s declaration. She knows just as well as anyone that Louis will always be getting her son into trouble. Maybe a little less now that he’s settling down but no matter what, those two will always be inseparable in all the ways that matter.

“But seriously,” Harry turns back to the grooms. “I’m so happy for you two. And, Lou, I don’t know if you realize but this is going to be your biggest adventure. Try not to get in too much trouble.”

“He hired Niall to DJ,” Zayn says loud enough for everyone to hear. “We’re already in trouble.”

Niall’s playfully offended cry can be heard over the laughter of the guests.

“Hush, baby,” Harry says into the microphone at his husband before raising his glass.  “To Louis and Zayn. May they have endless adventures and somehow manage to keep from getting arrested.”

“That was _one time_ ,” Louis laughs before taking a drink of his champagne.

 

*

 

Louis and Zayn get the cake out of the way before the dancing starts and then Niall gets everyone’s attention much more politely than Zayn had at _his_ wedding, playing a slow version of “[I Wanna Dance With Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BW_ugyj0lw)”. It’s Louis and Zayn’s first dance as a married couple.

He keeps up the sweet, slow wedding songs for a bit. Playing Safetysuit’s “[Never Stop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGdDC8y6Q4k)”, Rascal Flatts’ “[Bless the Broken Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZp6pmgbZyU)”, and Tori Kelly’s “[I Was Made For Loving You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k)” in quick succession and lulling Louis into a false sense of security.

Zayn and Louis have been dancing only with each other, practically ignoring everyone else in the room when they’re brought out of their bubble of seclusion by the sounds of spoons clinking on glasses.

Louis looks around at everyone staring at them and then smirks back at his husband. “I think they want us to kiss.”

“Well, better not disappoint them then,” Zayn answers with a dirty grin of his own.

They’re leaning towards each other to give the people what they want when Niall unleashes his evil, playing Ashley Tisdale’s cover of “[Kiss the Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITwCU1u2dLM)”. Louis flips him the middle finger and kisses his husband anyway, Niall’s laughter carrying loud and joyous in the background.

 

*

 

It took him two years but Louis finally gets Harry back for the bathroom sex he’d walked in on Harry having with Niall at their wedding. Honestly, most people don’t realize but Harry has a bladder the size of a pea. It’s not nearly as satisfying as Louis had expected when Harry walks into the bathroom. Mainly because Harry doesn’t really react beyond laughing and turning a bit pink in the cheeks. He doesn’t even turn around and leave, he just keeps sauntering over to the urinal and unzips.

Louis isn’t like Harry, he doesn’t have it in him to keep going when someone is in there with them so everything pauses for a couple of minutes. He’s not into voyeurism.

Harry ignores them, walking over to wash his hands after he’s tucked himself back in his trousers. Shameless bastard.

Of course, about thirty seconds after Harry’s left the bathroom, Niall’s voice comes over the speakers. “The bathroom is out of order guys. I repeat, for the next ten minutes, the loo is out of order.” There’s obvious whispering but Louis can’t make out what’s being said before Niall’s voice comes back. “Make it five minutes.”

He plays “[Somewhere Only We Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mer6X7nOY_o)” like he didn’t just completely give away Louis’ and Zayn’s location so that now _everyone knows_.

Louis and Zayn exit together, because what’s the point of hiding what everyone already knows. Ignoring the knowing looks around them, the happy ( _very_ happy) couple goes back to dancing.

Louis can’t believe his luck. Fate happened to plant the man of his dreams at his best friend’s wedding and now Louis’s at his own wedding to the very same dream guy. He could voice his gratitude for his husband and the adventure they’re embarking on to god or the universe or whoever’s in charge until he’s blue in the face. But Louis’ got time for that later. The rest of his life, in fact.

For now, he’s just going to shut up and dance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if there are any problems with the links.


End file.
